galavantfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincenzo
Vencenzo is a recurring character on ABC's TV show Galavant. He is played by actor Darren Evans. Biography Characters History Season One The royal chef brings Richard a midday snack. Chef finally points out that Richard has killed the last few generations of his family cooks. (Pilot) At his new palace, Richard has dinner and Chef feeds him while Gareth and Madalena look on in disgust. Later on at the kings second 'manlier' meal with his queen, Richard drinks ale right from the bottle and belches, while Gareth and Chef look on approvingly.(Joust Friends) As the remaining Valencians prepare for the ball, Chef reminds Richard that he burned all the crops so that the Valencians have no food. (Two Balls) Jester, realizing that his life hangs in the balance if his lessons fail, has Chef give Richard a pie. Richard shoves it into Gareth's face and everyone laughs... including Madalena. (Comedy Gold) Chef asks Gwynne to join him for a picnic but the handmaiden refuses... and not for the first time. Madalena goes to the kitchen and Chef lets leak that Richard is having a meeting that night. He admits that he doesn't know what it's for, and Madalena offers to help him get Gwynne to sleep with him if he finds. Chef agrees to take her to Richard's secret meeting.At 9:03, Richard complains to Gareth that no one is there. Madalena and Chef listen outside and Madalena realizes that her former love Galavant is coming. Madalena sends a message by messenger pigeon and gives Chef permission to make a romantic meal from her private supplies. She orders Gwynne to accept Chef's invitation and the happy couple sing about how they will be perfect together and have a perfect life... if one out of twelve of their children survive, and despite the tapeworms and lice. Enchanted, Gwynne agrees to have dinner with her beau. Later that night Gwynne goes to the kitchen for dinner and discovers that Chef is gone.The guards bring the hooded prisoner up on the gallows, However, Richard is shocked when he discovers that it's Chef beneath the hood. Turn out Madalena used chef's meal for her own dinner with Galavant.(Completely Mad...Alena) In the throne room, Chef explains that Madalena had him take Galavant's place. Richard wonders why these things keep happening to him, and Gareth tells him that he has to be less of a prat. Chef then takes Richard to Xanax's tower in the nearby village and the magician's mother ushers them in. Xanax introduces himself and says that he's a spiritual guru now because he isn't allowed to call himself a magician. Richard asks for his help to discover why he's so inept and Xanax has him drink a potion.Once Richard starts hallucinating, Xanax sends him through a spirit door with chef. Richard and Chef return and Richard, overhearing Gareth, thanks his friend for his loyalty. (Dungeons and Dragon Lady) Chef takes a break from selling rat bits to apologize to Gwynne because their date didn't work out as planned. She doesn't want to learn his first name, afraid that she might become attached to him and then they'll both die. Chef assures her that they'll be okay, but Gwynne points out that no matter who wins in the fights among the nobility, the servants always get it in the neck. Gwynne visits Chef in the kitchen again and suggests that there's a way out for them. She suggests that they poison all of the royals so there's no one left to kill them, and Chef warms to the idea. At the feast, Gareth finally has enough and tells Richard that he has to act like a man rather than a king. Everyone starts coughing and gagging while Richard sneezes uncontrollably. Up above, Gwynne and Chef watch, and Chef finally admits that he couldn't bring himself to murder anyone. Since he knows everyone's dietary preferences, he just served them food that they're allergic to so that they could watch them suffer. Gwynne is touched that Chef is so warm-hearted and thanks him for showing that their lives aren't as bleak as she believed, and kisses him.(My Cousin Izzy) Chef escapes with all the other prisoners thanks to Gareth and runs away with them to the Kingdom of Hortensia. (It's All in the Executions) Season Two To be added, 2016 Personality Trivia Category:Characters Category:Recurring